remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Sector Z
Sector Z is one of three strange nebulae located in the Lylat System. It was a battlefield prior to the Lylat Wars and the site of an ambush laid for the Star Fox Team during the Wars. Overview Sector Z is part of a trio of nebulae that appear in the shape of an alphabetical character, itself formed in the shape of a giant Z. Of the other two sectors, Sector Z is in fact the most dangerous, despite its smaller size and less amount of magnetic radiation. This is in part because the sector is strewn with the wreckage of an earlier battle, and in part because of its proximity to Venom and Lylat's two suns. History Years before the Lylat Wars, Sector Z played host to a massive battle between the Cornerian Army and a fleet of space pirates. Cornerian forces defeated the pirates, but left the sector a graveyard of wrecked warships, and apparently never got around to cleaning it. Lylat Wars It was while attempting to navigate through these debris fields that the Star Fox team came under attack by the Venomian Army. The ambush was sprung by the latest Invader III Fighters escorting a half-dozen Copperhead missiles. Unable to protect itself, Great Fox launched its fighters in a desperate bid to prevent the missiles from impacting and causing extensive damage. The Star Fox Team, assisted by Katt Monroe, succeeded in driving off the attackers and destroying all six missiles before they could damage the mothership. By successfully sneaking through Sector Z, the Star Fox team was able to take the Venomian defenses at Area 6 completely by surprise. This is the only mission in the game to feature the Great Fox in the stage, although it gives cover fire in Area 6. If Star Fox fails to destroy the Copperhead Missiles in time, the missiles will hit Great Fox. While the Great Fox ultimately survives the attack, it loses a wing and forces the Star Fox team to travel to Bolse. New Lylat Wars The Venomian Army started construction on a large base and multiple wings of starfighter defenses. However, before it could be completed, the Star Fox team infiltrated Sector Z and invaded the base until they encountered one of Andross's bioweapons, Biobrain. After that, it can be speculated that the disposal of the abandoned base was deferred to a later date, and that it's to be placed under observation due to the fact that trying to get a quick and comprehensive understanding of the region is difficult because of the complex topography. Anglar Blitz Sector Z was the site of a battle between the Star Fox team and the Anglars. Trivia *An error occured in this sector concerning the coloration. Similarly to Sector X, Sector Z was changed from orange in Star Fox 64 to red in the 3DS version of Star Fox 64 3D to purple in Star Fox Command. *''Star Fox 64 3D's'' Wii version also modified Sector Z's appearance from its appearance in Star Fox 64; it is also purple in this appearance, but the Z shape is now surrounded by gas that is a slightly darker shade of purple. *It is widely believed that the reason that the planet Solar never left its genesis state was due to its being in the center of the three sectors. Category:Sectors